Sugar Daddy
by redvelvets
Summary: Sehun mengangkat Tao sebagai anaknya meski perbedaan umur mereka hanyalah 10 tahun. Di umurnya yang ke 16, Tao menginginkan sex dengan Sehun. [HunTao / SeTao] Warning: GS / SMUT / May contain graphic Sex not recommended for kids below 18! Age switch! and maybe it is incest.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sugar Daddy

Pairing: HunTao (Sehun x Tao)

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: only the story belong to me

**Warning: GS / SMUT / My contain graphic Sex not recommended for kids below 18! Age switch! and **

**Incest (?)**

Hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuk Sehun, pekerjaan di kantor benar-benar membuatnya pusing, ditambah lagi dengan para investor yang terus bertanya tentang project perusahaannya yang akan di launching. Yang Sehun inginkan sekarang hanyalah mandi air hangat untuk merilekskan pikirannya dan tidur cepat. Ia sudah tidak ingin melihat dokumen apapun untuk malam itu.

Sesampainya di apartement miliknya, Sehun langsung menekan nomor pintu dan segera masuk. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan melihat seseorang gadis melamun didepan TV ruang tamu dengan tidak sedikitpun focus kearah TV.

"Tao, ini sudah jam 12 malam, matikan TV dan cepat tidur, besok kau sekolah" titah Sehun.

Tao terkejut melihat sang daddy sudah pulang, ia bergegas mematikan TV dan mebereskan meja. Sehun meninggalkan Tao diruang tamu dan segera masuk kamar mandi.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian tidur lengkap, sebelah tangan memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Sehun melemparkan pandanganya kearah kasur, dan melihat "anak angkatnya" sedang merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya. Tidur bersama adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Tao mengingat Sehun sendiri yang meminta Tao untuk tidur bersama dengannya. Mereka hanya tidur biasa, tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Sehun selalu berpikir bahwa Tao adalah anak polos yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun tentang sex, Sehun berpikir bahwa Tao akan mengerti dengan sendirinya suatu saat. Tapi dalam hati, Sehun sudah bersumpah bahwa pada saat Tao sudah mengenal hal itu, ia lah yang akan "memakan" anak angkatnya itu terlebih dahulu.

Sekarang, Sehun memang hanya seorang "Sugar Daddy" bagi Tao, tapi Sehun tidak memberikan semuanya dengan cuma-cuma. Sehun sudah bertekat untuk menjadikan Tao miliknya. Awalnya Sehun sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan Tao sekolah di sekolah umum, Tao mengikuti pelajaran home schooling sampai ia berumur 13 tahun atau tingkat pertama junior high school karena Tao merengek, mereka membuat perjanjian bahwa Tao diijinkan sekolah asalkan ia tidak memiliki pacar sama sekali, dan hubungannya dengan Sehun adalah dirahasiakan.

Tao memang sedikit berubah mengingat ia mulai belajar berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, tapi sikap malunya pada orang tetap sama. Sekarang ia tumbuh menjadi gadis 16 tahun yang manis, polos dan cantik. Tao memiliki perawakan yang tinggi, kurus dan mulus bak seorang model. Rambutnya yang hitam legam dan mata pandanya membuat kesan sexy tapi juga imut.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai kepinggir kasur setelah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer milik Tao yang ada di meja rias. Sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya ke kasur king size yang empuk itu, ia mengambil majalah film yang ada di atas lemari sebelah kasurnya dan membacanya santai.

"Daddy.." panggil Tao. Sehun menggumam menjawab Tao. Sehun menunggu pertanyaan Tao, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sehun melepaskan pandangan nya dari majalan yang ia baca, dan memandang ke arah Tao yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Um... tadi siang... salah seorang teman sekelasku, ia bercerita tentang kehilangan keperawanan mereka" Sehun menatap tajam pada Tao ia tidak suka dengan pembiacaraan ini.

"Mereka bilang, di umur 16 Tahun sex adalah hal yang biasa dan itu malah menjadi trend di saat sekarang. Beberapa dari mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal itu, dan mereka berkata hubungan sex pertama kali memang sakit, tapi itu membuat mereka nyaman dan berasa seperti terbang, apa itu benar?" Tanya Tao.

Sehun mendengus pelan, "Tao, sex bukanlah sebuah permainan, kau sudah 16 tahun, harusnya kau mengerti hal itu. Mereka melepaskan keperawanan mereka hanya sebagai trend semata, mereka tidak mengerti resiko yang mereka tanggung"

"Tapi, kenapa mereka melakukan sex seperti sebuah permainan? Aku tahu bahwa keperawanan seorang wanita adalah harga diri mereka, tapi kenapa mereka masih melakukannya?"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, "Baby, tidak semua orang menganggap sex sebagai sesuatu yang serius, banyak dari mereka yang hanya menganggap sex sebagai kesenangan dam kenikmatan semata. Sex adalah hal yang suci, kau melakukannya dengan seseorang yang kau cintai atau seseorang yang akan menjadi suamimu, bukan dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal"

"Apa dengan begitu, aku bisa melakukannya dengan Daddy?" Pertanyaan Tao membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Aku mencintai daddy, lagipula daddy dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah, perbedaan umur daddy dengan aku juga hanya 10 tahun dan daddy juga sering berkata bahwa daddy mencintaiku"

"Tao.. sudahlah, ini sudah malam, daddy tidak mau membicarakan hal ini. Cepat tidur, besok kau masih harus sekolah" Sehun mematikan lampu baca disebelahnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk mereka.

"Daddy... apa daddy pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya?" Sehun menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau Tao? Saat kau menikah nanti, kau juga akan merasakan hubungan Sex"

"Aku tau bahwa daddy hanya ingin menjadi ayah bagiku karena aku adalah anak pungut yang tidak punya apa-apa dan daddy ingin aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang ayah. Tapi bukankah nanti dimasa depan aku akan menikah dengan daddy? Seperti yang daddy selalu bilang padaku? Daddy selalu memintaku untuk tidak memanggil daddy melainkan memanggil daddy dengan sebutan oppa pada saat kita jalan ditempat umum" Mata Tao tampak mulai berkaca-kaca, dan ia melantur dalam bicara.

"Tao, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat antusias dengan sex sampai- sampai kau menghubungkan nya dengan hubungan kita?" Sehun mulai geram dengan anak angkatnya.

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya dengan daddy! Aku ingin daddy selamanya menjadi milikku! Aku tidak ingin daddy menikah dengan orang lain!" Bentak Tao dengan air mata yang mulai mengucur dari kedua matanya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, ia menarik tangan anaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk diatas pahanya. Menjadi anak penurut, Tao duduk di atas paha Sehun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Tao, apa kau ingat daddy pernah berkata padamu? Saat kau sudah dewasa nanti, daddy akan menikahimu, karena kau adalah cinta pertama daddy. Daddy tidak akan melanggar janji itu karena itu adalah janji daddy pada diri daddy sendiri" jelas Sehun sambil mengusap airmata Tao dengan jarinya.

"Daddy tidak ingin melakukan hal itu sekarang karena mau masih belum 18 tahun, kau belum berada diusia yang pas untuk melakukan hubungan itu" tambah Sehun.

"Tapi, sebagian besar temanku sudah pernah melakukannya. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah melakukan sex berkali-kali dengan pacarnya."

"Tao.." belum sempat Sehun mulai berbicara, Tao beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Aku ingin melakukannya! Aku ingin melakukannya dengan daddy! Aku ingin melakukannya bukan karena trend, tapi aku ingin tau bahwa daddy mencintaiku dan tubuhku hanya untuk daddy! Aku ingin merasakannya dengan orang yang kucintai"

Sehun benar-benar speechless, inilah Tao. Keras kepala jika ia sudah ingin sesuatu, meski terkadang Sehun bisa melarangnya tapi keliatannya hal ini tidak bisa dielakkan.

Sehun tertawa pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya dan hal itu membuat Tao bingung. Sehun menyeringai kearah Tao dan merebahkan gadis pandanya di kasur mereka dengan ia diatasnya.

"Sejak kapan anak daddy yang polos menjadi seseorang yang ingin tahu hal dewasa seperti ini heoh?" Senyum Sehun.

"Jujur, kau baru saja meruntuhkan pertahanan daddy. Apa kau tidak tau? Daddy memang ingin melakukannya denganmu, tapi daddy tidak mau merusak kepolosanmu mengingat kau masih belum 18" Tao berkedip imut seolah bingung dengan perkataan sang daddy.

"Tidak daddy sangka, ternyata hari yang daddy tunggu datang begitu cepat. Kau yang memintanya baby panda, dan jangan menyesal karena kau telah memintanya" Seringai Sehun.

Dengan pelan, Sehun memulai dengan melumat bibir kucing Tao. Manis. Itulah yang dirasakan olehnya dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa bibir Tao bagaikan obat yang membuatnya candu. Wajah Tao mulai memerah, karena ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"mmmhhp…. Da…ummpphh" erang Tao ditengah ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Sehun meraba-raba tubuh Tao, sudah lama ia menyentuh Tao dan akhirnya keinginannya terkabul. Sehun melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka tali air liut tampak di ujung bibir mereka saat. Nafas Tao tersengal-sengal, mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin, matanya terlihat terbuka setengah dan terlihat sayu. Tidak berhenti sampai disana, Sehun membuka kancing baju piyama Tao hingga menampakkan bra putih milik Tao. Tao memang tidak memiliki dada yang agak besar tapi pas untuk ukuran dirinya. Sehun mencium kedua gunung kembar anaknya sambil tangannya mencari kaitan bra yang menutupi gunung kembar itu.

"Da..daddy.. aku.. ah... me... ahh... sa.. kit.. ahh.." Sehun memang sedang kalap, mejilati, megulum, dan menghisap dada tao sambil sesekali menggigit dan menarik kedua putingnya dengan tangan dan giginya.

Tao benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia merasa aneh dalam dirinya sendiri, tapi tubuhnya seolah menolak untuk menolak tindakan ayah angkatnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam seprai di bawah nya kuat, dan tangan kirinya memeluk kepala Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan dadanya.

Pelahan demi perlahan, Sehun menurunkan aksinya hingga ke perut zitao. Dengan perlahan Sehun menurunkan celana piyama Tao, dan menampilkan celana dalam bergambar panda putih di hadapannya. Sehun mendengus pelan, Tao bukan hanya mirip panda, tapi ia memang benar-benar gila pada binatang hitam putih asal Cina itu.

Sehun memegang bagian bawah Tao yg masih tertutup oleh celana dalam. "Hmmm... sepertinya kau sudah mulai basah" kata Sehun sambil memainkan clitoris Tao yang masih terbungkus.

"Ahhh.. " Tao merasa aneh, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri sebagai tumpuan nya dan tangan kanan nya menahan tangan Sehun yang memainkannya.

"Ada apa baby panda?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku merasa aneh... daddy..." Sehun mengaitkan tanganya pada tangan Tao yang memegangnya. Ia tahu bahwa Tao sedang merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya, mengingat ini adalah pertama baginya.

"Apa baby daddy mulai nakal? Mengganggu daddy yang masih sibuk?" Senyum sehun nakal.

"Ti..tidak .. hanya saja.. a..aku merasa aneh seperti sesuatu mau keluar... aku tidak mau .. ddaddy terkena air kencing" Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Bukan sayang, itu bukan air kencing.. itu hanya cairan yang keluar karena kita melakukan perbuatan seksual seperti sekaran, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Sehun meyakinkan Tao. Tao menatap Sehun cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, daddy akan membuat Tao merasa nyaman seperti terbang ke angkasa" Dengan itu, tao mengangguk mengerti dan melepaskan tangan kanannya dari Sehun, dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

Sehun kembali memegang clitoris Tao yang masih terbungkus. Ia menekan dan mengusap-usap benda bulat kecil yang terbungkus itu sehingga memberikan sensasi geli pada Tao. Tao terkejut saat ia merasa Sehun menjilat dan menggigit pelan celana dalamnya, memainkan benda miliknya yang masih tertutup itu. Ia merasa bahwa celananya basah karena ulah daddynya.

Tangan Sehun perlahan menurunkan celana dalam Tao. Hingga membuat anak gadisnya itu benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia mengengkangkan kedua kaki Tao sehingga menampakkan seluruhnya kewanitaan Tao, yang mulus dengan kedua pipi yang merah. Meski bulu puber Tao sudah mulai Tumbuh, tapi itu tidak masalah, karena bagian kewanitaan Tao hanya ditumbuhi sedikit bulu.

Sehun menjilat bagian kewanitaan Tao dari bawah hingga atas. Tao mendesah pelan akan perbuatan Sehun, jujur ia malu tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Sehun menahan kakinya dengan kuat.

"Da..dddy…ahh.. ahhh…" Erang Tao saat Sehun menjilati bagian bawahnya dan tangan panjangnya memainkan nipplenya. Sehun menghisap dan menggigit pelan sebelum menarik clitoris tao dengan giginya pelan. Tao benar-benar mengerang merasakan aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Ia terbaring sambil mencengkam seprai dibawahnya. Tao meremas rambut Sehun seolah mengakatan pada Sehun untuk berhenti karena ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Da..daddy.. hen..hentikan.. ak..aku... ahhh… daddy…" Tao mencoba untuk menahannya, ia tidak mau ayahnya meminum cairan yang ia anggap kotor. Tapi sehun berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengarnya, malah menghisap nya lebih kuat clitoris Tao, sehingga membuatnya mengerang keras.

"A.. ahhh.. a….ahhh" Tao sekuat tenaga menahannya, tapi hasrat untuk mengeluarkannya sangat besar.

"Da.. daddy.. ke.. keluar.. a.. aku... akkkhhh" Tao mengangkat pinggangnya yg tegang karena cairan cintanya yang keluar dengan deras. Sehun menikmati cairan itu, dan terus menjilati nya hingga bersih.

Nafas Tao terengah-engah. Ia merasa lelah tapi nyaman, ia merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tao terduduk sambil memandang Sehun yang perlahan melucuti pakaiannya di depannya.

Wajah Tao memerah saat melihat Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari celananya. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat milik seorang pria.

"Ada apa? Kau malu?" Tao mengangguk lucu dengan masih membuang pandangannya dari Sehun. Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Tao, tatap mata daddy" perlahan tapi pasti, Tao menatap daddynya. Entah kenapa Tao merasa saat ini daddynya jauh lebih tampan daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Baby, apa kau merasa nyaman saat daddy melakukan hal tadi kepadamu?" Wajah tao menatap Sehun dengan wajah memerah dan tampak panik. Sehun terkekeh melihat anaknya, ia benar-benar beruntung saat itu ia memungut Zitao dan menjadi sugar daddynya. Tao memang bukan gadis sembarangan. Ia polos, lucu dan memiliki kecantikan dan tubuh yang sempurna bak model dan dewi aphrodite.

Sehun menuntun tangan kiri Tao, dan mengarahkannya ke penis besar miliknya. Tao bingung apa maksud Sehun. "Sekarang, bagaimana jika Tao membantu daddy untuk membuat daddy merasa nyaman juga, apa tao mau membuat daddy merasa nyaman?"

Tao kembali mengangguk malu. Sehun tersenyum, dan menuntun tangan kiri Tao untuk memegang batang penis yg cukup panjang dan besar miliknya.

"Tao, coba kau lakukan seperti ini, perlahan lahan" Sehun menuntun tangan kiri Tao untuk mengocok kejantanannya. Tao melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, ia mengocok pelan kejantanan Sehun yg ada d hadapannya.

Sehun mendesah pelan, ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan tangan tao padanya. Sehun menginstruksi kan Tao untuk mempercepat kocokannya, dan tao melakukannya dan hal itu membuat penis Sehun semakin tengang. Sehun menutup matanya, merasakan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Tao.

Pre-cum jelas mulai keluar dari ujung miliknya,tapi Sehun masih mencoba untuk menahannya hingga saat terakhir. Sehun terkejut dan mendesah saat sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyelimuti penisnya. Ia melihat kebawah, dan ia mendapati Tao sedang mengulum ujung miliknya sambil memompanya.

"T-tao?" Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun yang tampak terkejut dengan aksinya.

"A-apa aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu?" Tao terlihat panik dan gagap. Sehun menggeleng pelan

"Tidak, daddy tidak menyangka bahwa Tao tau akan hal ini, apa baby daddy sudah pernah melihat hal seperti ini heoh?"

"A.. aku.. aku hanya melakukan seperti yang daddy lakukan padaku... ku.. kupikir.. daddy akan menyukainya, apa daddy tidak suka?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "tidak, kau melakukannya dengan benar, apa tao bisa membantu daddy untuk merasa nikmat seperti yang daddy berikan pada tao?"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk gembira. Tao kembali melakukan aksinya. Ia memasukkan penis besar dan panjang sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mencoba untuk memasukkan semuanya, tapi mulutnya yang kecil membuatnya hanya bisa memasukkan 3/4 dari keseluruhan panjang Sehun.

Tao mengeluar masukkan senada dengan kocokan tanganya pada penis Sehun. Tanpa perintah Sehun, tao mengisap dan menjilat dengan cepat seperti seorang yang berpengalaman. Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana Tao bisa tau hal seperti ini, apa ini memang insting sex anaknya atau Tao pernah melihat film porno sebelumnya ataukah Tao pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya? Pertanyaan tersebut hilang dari kepalanya, saat gigi-gigi tao memberikan sensasi geli pada kulit penis nya. Penis Sehun semakin menegang, dan ia mulai merasakan di batas ambang kenikmatannya. Tao benar-benar diluar dugaan, ia benar-benar membuat Sehun merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Tao, cukup" titah Sehun. Tao berhenti dan melihat kearah Sehun, dengan masih mengulum milik Sehun. Sehun bersumpah ia bisa saja menyerang anaknya itu langsung karena pandangan erotis dan sexy yang diberikannya padanya.

"Cukup, sekarang, biarkan daddy yang melakukannya" Tao mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya. Terlihat tali air liur terbentuk dari aktifitas mereka dari bibir Tao.

Sehun menata sebuah bantal dan merebahkan kepala Tao disana. Ia mencium kembali bibir manis Tao, dan pergulatan kembali terjadi. Sehun cukup senang karena ternyata Tao adalah seseorang yang mengerti dengan cepat. Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah bisa membalas ciuman panas miliknya.

"Tao, ini akan sakit, tapi daddy berjanji akan bersikap lembut pada Tao" tao mengangguk memberikan kepastian.

"Apa kau ingin kita berhenti sampai sini? Daddy tidak apa-apa jika memang Tao belum siap" Tao menggeleng cepat.

"Tao ingin melakukannya, Tao ingin merasakan daddy didalam Tao"

"Kalau saja kau bukan perawan, aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu sekarang" gumam Sehun dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahan dengan ekspresi horny dan memohon Tao.

"Daddy?" Panggilan Tao membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Baiklah, ini akan sakit biarkan daddy mempersiapkan mu dulu" Sehun mengecup kening Tao sebelum kembali melakukan aksinya di bawah sana. Sehun kembali menjilati vagina Tao, dari bawah hingga atas berulang-ulang sebelum ia memainkan lidahnya di selaput dara milik Tao. Ia seolah membuat air liurnya pelumas agar tidak terlalu sakit bagi Tao.

Puas dengan aksinya, Sehun menggesekkan penisnya di pipi vagina Tao beberapa kali, memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh Tao sebelum akhirnya memposisikan miliknya pada Tao.

Tangan kanan Sehun memenengkup pipi kiri Tao dan memberikan beberapa ciuman di kening anak angkatnya itu. Tao dengan instingnya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan kemudian memberikan beberapa kecupan pada bibir Sehun.

"Ini akan sakit, tapi daddy janji, kau akan merasa nyaman setelah itu. Jika sakit, kau boleh menggigit atau memukul pundakku" Tao menganggapinya dengan anggukan.

Jujur, sekarang Tao gugup tapi ia percaya pada Sehun, ayah angkatnya. Ia percaya bahwa ia akan merasakan kenikmatan yang dijanjikan Sehun.

Saat Sehun memajukan ujung penis miliknya, Tao mengerang kesakitan karena terkejut. "Shh.. tidak apa-apa.. tidak apa-apa" ucap Sehun menatap Tao yang kini tampak ketakutan.

Sehun ingin berkata pada Tao untuk menghentikan semua ini, tapi ia tahu. Tao tidak akan setuju. Ia akan tetap memaksa Sehun untuk melakukannya. Sehun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Tao, tatap daddy" Tao menatap bola mata hitam kecoklatan Sehun. Seolah meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak perlu takut. Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Tao dengan ciuman panas pada mulut Tao. Saat Tao terhanyut dalam ciuman, Sehun mengambil kesempatan ini dan memasukkan langsung penis panjang miliknya sedalam mungkin me dalam Tao.

Tao langsung berteriak kesakitan di tengah ciuman mereka, ia mencakar punggung Sehun dan tubuhnya bergetar karena kesakitan. Air mata keluar dari kedua ujung matanya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia mengerang pelan, karena tao masih perawan, lubangnya masih sangat ketat, ditambah dengan sensasi hangat karena tertanam didalam Tao. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang basah keluar dari vagina Tao mengalir ke buah kejantanannya. Ia yakin itu adalah darah selaput dara Tao yang tercampur dengan cairan Tao.

"Sa..sakit... sakit.. daddy sakkit" isak Tao. Sehun megusap lembut air mata yang keluar Tao dan membisikkan kata tidak apa-apa di telinga sang gadis.

"Tao, daddy akan bergerak sekarang" ijin Sehun pada Tao. Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur dengan pelan, membiarkan Tao beradaptasi dengan miliknya. Tao mendesah sambil mencengkram kuat seprai dibawahnya. Sensasi ketat dan panas yang dirasakan Sehun di sekitar penisnya membuat Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat.

Desahan pelan Tao berubah menjadi erangan kuat yang nikmat. Setiap gerakan Sehun memang menyakitkan, tapi lama-lama ia mulai merasakan kenikmatan. Kenikmatan yang Sehun katakan padanya.

"Da..daddy... ah.. ah... d aah.. sana... ahhh" Sehun mengerti bahwa ia telah menemukan titik Tao. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya kedepan Tao, dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Da..daddy.. ahh.. a.. aku ahhh" Tangan kiri Tao meraba perutnya bawahnya, merasakan bahwa milik Sehun berada disana.

"Sebentar sayang, tahan sebentar lagi" sahut Sehun.

"Ta..ahh.. da.. daddy... a.. aku... ahhh" Sehun merasakan dinding vagina Tao yang basah. Ya, tao telah keluar sebelum Sehun. Tapi, itu tidak membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Ia masih dalam tempo cepat dan Tao masih mendesah kuat di bawahnya.

"Argh..." erang Sehun. Sehun sudah berada di puncaknya. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari Tao dan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di atas perut Tao. Nafas keduanya terdengar berat, mereka mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-paru keringat membanjiri keduanya, meskipun dinginnya AC tetap tidak bisa membuat mereka berhenti berkeringat karena aktifitas mereka. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Tao. Ia lelah, sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Terakhir kali ia melakukan ini, adalah pada saat ia berusia sama seperti Tao, bersama dengan mantan pacarnya.

Mereka berdua menatap 1 sama lain. Sehun menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya dan menarik selimut membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah, besok daddy kan menemani mu di rumah kau boleh memobolos besok" Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun seolah bersikap manja.

"Kenapa tadi daddy tidak ingin mengeluarkannya didalam?" Tanya Tao

"Tao, kau masih 16 tahun, kau ingin daddy masuk penjara karena menghamili anak dibawah umur?" Tao terkekeh pelan, ia mendongak keatas dan memberikan kecupan cepat dibibir Sehun.

"Selamat malam, daddy. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Tao sebelum menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

Sehun tersenyum, dan memeluk anak angkatnya itu erat. "Selamat malam baby panda, Daddy juga mencintaimu, dan mulai sekarang tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain daddy" kata sehun possessive.

"Dan butuh kau ingat Tao, jika dua orang melakukan hubungan badan karena cinta, itu bukan sex tapi making love"

Yah, harapan Sehun menjadi sudah kenyataan, Tao mencintainya dan Ia mencintai Tao. Sepertinya saat Tao beranjak 18 tahun, Sehun akan langsung menikahinya dan Tao harus mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan "oppa" bukan lagi "daddy".

**Fin**

Author note:

Hi! bagaimana ceritanya? ini fic debut saya /

Saya lagi terlalu high sama huntao karena mereka semakin lama semakin dekat sampai saya stress and gila sendiri liat mereka karena mereka terlalu mirip dengan orang pacaran. Makanya saya memutuskan untuk membuat Huntao.

P.S: saya everyonexTao shipper. selama Tao jadi uke saya pasti suka. Jujur saya gak bisa bayangin kalo Tao jadi seme lo ;-; hahaha

Anyway busway, please review! /

Tolong beri saya saran tentang fic saya ini, kalau reviewnya memuaskan, mungkin saya akan melanjutkan fanfic- fanfic oneshoot saya yang lain. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sugar Daddy

Pairing: HunTao (Sehun x Tao)

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Length: Chaptered Oneshots

Disclaimer: only the story belong to me

**Warning: GS / SMUT / May contain graphic Sex not recommended for kids below 18! Age switch! and incest(?)**

* * *

><p>Sudah lima bulan sejak hubungan persetubuh diantara anak dan ayah angkay itu. Sekarang, hubungan mereka semakin dekat seperti suami istri. Meskipun sudah mereka tidur bersama sejak dulu, kedekatan mereka benar-benar tampak jauh berbeda. Dulu mereka jarang berpelukan saat tidur, terkecuali jika Tao sedang ketakutan karena petir atau sakit, maka ia biasanya akan memeluk Sehun dengan erat seperti seekor bayi panda yang tidak mau lepas dari orang tuanya. Sekarang, Sehun akan selalu memeluk anak pandanya ditiap mereka tidur, atau memberikan kecupan-kecupan ato ciuman manis di wajah Tao hingga membuat Tao tersipu-sipu. Tidak terkejut jika Sehun atau Tao pun sering menuntut untuk diberikan morning kiss atau welcome home kiss.<p>

Beberapa minggu ini, keduanya terlihat sangat sibuk. Tao sibuk dengan sekolah dan belajar mengingat ujian akhir semester nya sudah dekat. Sedangkan Sehun, ia sering pulang dini hari karena pekerjaannya yang sedang bermasalah dan banyak. Meski mereka tidur bersama, tembok pemisah seperti ada di tengah memisahkan mereka berdua.

Mereka merindukan satu sama lain, tapi ada daya mereka. Mereka kadang bertemu di pagi hari saat hendak pergi ke sekolah atau kantor. Kadang karena terlalu sibuk Sehun bahkan hanya pulang kerumah untuk mandi dan langsung pergi lagi atau Sehun harus berangkat lebih pagi.

Malam itu, Sehun benar-benar lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat cepat, tekanan dari pihak kanan dan kiri membuatnya benar-benar stress. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan beberapa dari setumpuk dokumen yang ada di mejanya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sisanya dirumah mengingat besok juga akhir pekan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana sumpek kantornya, ia butuh ganti suasana kerja sementara.

Tao sedang asik belajar di ruang tengah membuat berbagai macam rangkuman dia atas kertas-kertas kosong yang berserakan di atas meja. Ujian sudah dekat, ia tidak suka dengan mendapat nilai jelek di sekolah. Lagipula, mereka berdua membuat perjanjian bahwa Tao tidak boleh mendapat nilai jelek di raportnya saat Sehun mengijinkannya masuk kesekolah umum. Meski bukan anak yang sangat pintar di kelas, paling tidak nilai Tao selalu diatas rata-rata. Sehun tidak pernah memaksanya untuk menjadi juara kelas seperti dirinya dulu, menjadi juara kelas bisa membuat mengingatkannya pada tingkat kesetressannya dulu. Ia tidak mau Tao stress karena terus menerus terpacu dengan nilai karena tekanan dari guru dan teman-teman lain yang selalu mempunyai ekpetasi tinggi.

Tao yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka otomatis melihat jam dinding yang ada dipojok ruangan. Baru jam 9, tumben sekali sang daddy pulang saat jam segini. Terlalu gembira dengan kepulangan cepat Sehun, Tao cepat-cepat berdiri dan belari kecil menyambut Sehun di depan pintu menggeletakkan pelajarannya diatas meja.

"Daddy selamat datang" sapa Tao senang dengan senyum khasnya. Tao langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun dan hampir membuat sang empunya terjatuh kebelakang mengingat bawaannya yang banyak. Sudah lama ia tidak bermanja seperti ini, jujur ia merindukan sang daddy dan berharap sang daddy memberinya ciuman seperti biasanya.

"Malam baby" Suara Sehun tampak berbeda, Tao mendongak melihat sang daddy. Wajahnya kusam, Tao merasa sang daddy sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Daddy, baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tao khawatir dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Daddy baik-baik saja baby, pekerjaan daddy dikantor sedang tidak baik, makanya daddy lelah" Sehun mengambil sandal rumahnya dan masuk kedalam.

Sehun meletakkan tas kerja dan tumpukkan dokument diatas meja. Ia berjalan keatas sofa dan melempar dasi jas dan tas kerjanya di atas kursi empuk tersebut dan duduk diatasnya. Kepalanya mendongak bersandar pada bagian atas sofa, ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghirup udara rumah yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Tangan kanannya memijat pelan bagian diantara mata, kepala dan pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Tao memberikannya minuman teh kaleng dingin berwarna merah kesukaan Sehun.

"Daddy, ini"

"Terima Kasih sayang" jawab Sehun.

Tao mengambil jas dan dasi Sehun yang tergeletak disofa, merapikannya lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang laundy untuk dicuci.

Sehun membuka kaleng minumannya dan langsung menegak hampir setengah isi kaleng itu dalam sekali minum. Meski Sehun juga seorang peminum, ia tidak akan pernah lagi mau menaruh minuman beralkohol dirumah mengingat dulu Tao sempat mabuk karena curi-curi minum hingga membuat Sehun kewalahan mengatasinya.

Sehun menaruh kaleng teh itu di atas meja. Ia melihat tumpukan buku, kertas, pensil dan penghapus bertebaran diatas meja.

"Apa musim ujian sudah tiba?" Tanya Sehun pada Tao yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tao mengangguk menjawab Sehun "3 hari lagi aku akan mulai ujian" tambah Tao.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas berat dan memijat kepalanya. _"Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini"_ batin Sehun.

"Daddy, ada apa? Apa daddy baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara khawatir Tao, Sehun langsung menanggapinya dengan cepat, ia tidak mau membebani pikiran Tao sekarang. "Tidak apa-apa baby, daddy hanya stress belakangan ini. Daddy akan mandi, kau lanjutkan belajarmu" Sehun hendak langsung beranjak jalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Tao di ruang tengah.

Tao tidak suka ini, ia berharap dengan kepulangan cepat sang daddy dari kantor bisa memberikan mereka waktu berdua. Sudah hampir 3 minggu mereka hanya menyapa satu sama lain dipagi hari bahkan saat akhir pekanpun Sehun masih harus pergi ke kantor meninggalkan Tao sendirian dirumah jika tidak ada teman sekelasnya yang mengajaknya jalan. Tao merindukan Sehun, ia ingin bermanja dan bercerita pada Sehun seperti dulu. Ia merindukan sang daddy yang selalu memeluknya hangat ditiap tidur, dan membisikkan kata-kata romantis ditelinganya. Tao menghela nafas cepat dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, ia tahu daddynya sedang stress sekarang, dan Tao berpikir sejenak mencari ide bagaimana menghilangkan stress sang daddy. Tao mengambil handphonenya di atas meja dan mulai mencari di search engine.

Sehun menanggalkan satu persatu seluruh pakaiannya. Ia masuk kedalam kubikan shower yang lebar dan panjang. Ia mengarahkan keran air kearah panas dan air hangat mulai mengucur dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya kearah kepala shower itu, merasakan betapa rileknya butiran-butiran air itu sambil memijat-mijat pelan pundak dan pinggangnya yang terasa kaku. Pikirannya tidak terlepas dari Tao, ia terus memikirkan sang baby panda.

Jujur, Sehun juga merindukan sang baby pandanya, tapi pekerjaanya di kantor benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa situasi di kantor cabang Kanada bisa memburuk dan berdampak besar pada kantor utamanya sekarang. Sehun merasa ada permainan seseorang didalam situ. Tapi inilah kenyataan, dimanapun kau berpijak dan terjun, seseorang pasti akan berusaha menjatuhkanmu karena persaingan ketat.

Sehun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang masuk ke dalam kubikan shower panjang itu. Sosok itu memeluk Sehun dari belakang, menciumi punggung putih dan lebar miliknya. Tangan-tangannya meraba tubuh kurus dan sedikit beotot Sehun sambil memainkan dadanya dengan ujung jarinya untung merangsang kedua tonjolan yang bersembunyi itu untuk keluar dari dalamnya.

Sehun berbalik dan terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa Tao sedang berada di belakangnya dengan tubuh polos tanpa seutas benang sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku ingin mandi bersama daddy" ujar Tao manja. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah sama seperti Sehun. Rambut hitam legam Tao menutupi bagian dada depannya, tapi ujung puting menonjol milik Tao masih terlihat dari sela-sela rambutnya.

"dan…" Tao berlutut di depan Sehun dan memegang penisnya, ia memainkan ujung penis Sehun dengan ujung jarinya hingga membuat sang empu mendesah pelan.

"Aku ingin membantu daddy melepaskan stress daddy" Tanpa aba-aba, Tao langsung memasukkan penis layu Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Sehun tersandar pada dinding dingin kubikan shower dibelakangnya.

Ia menggeram pelan dengan aksi anaknya. Tao benar-benar anak yang diluar dugaan. Lima bulan lalu, Sehun menyangka ia hanyalah seorang anak yang buta akan sex tapi ia tidak menyangka Tao akan mengulum miliknya dengan gigi-giginya yang memberikan sensasi geli pada kulit ari penisnya. Sekarang, Tao melakukannya lag tapi berbeda dengan lima bulan lalu. Bukan sekedar hanya dapat mengulum dan menggunakan ujung-ujung giginya yang biasanya juga disertai dengan handjob tapi ia juga mulai bisa belajar menghisap dan memainkan ujung penis dan buah kejantanannya dengan lidahnya seolah menganggap itu adalah eskrim sehingga ia menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tangan Tao pun juga sudah bisa memijat dan memainkan milik buah kejantanan Sehun.

Sehun merasakan penisnya sudah mulai bangun, tapi ia ingin lebih merasakan kehangatan dari gua hangat sang anak. Sehun memegang kepala Tao dengan sebelah tangan. Memaju mundurkan pinggangnya sambil menggeram pelan. Tao megeluarkan suara-suara lenguhan halus di bawah sana. Milik Sehun lebih panjang daripada panjang mulutnya dan Sehun seperti berusaha memasukkan keseluruhan miliknya kedalam mulut kecil Tao. Tao hampir tersedak oleh ulah Sehun, ia memilih untuk berhenti bergerak dan membiarkan sang daddy bergerak semanya di dalam gua hangatnya. Ia hanya tinggal memainkan dengan ujung gigi dan ujung lidah miliknya dan tentu saja, mengisap dengan kuat.

Sehun merasa ia sudah berada diujung, ia hampir keluar. Ia sudah memberitahu Tao bahwa ia akan keluar, tapi Tao tidak mempedulikannya, ia masih asik dengan milik Sehun. Sehun yang sudah tidak Tahan lagi menggeram dengan suara dalam, ia melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Tao dan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di wajah Tao. Tao terkejut saat cairan itu tiba-tiba mengenai sebagian wajahnya. Sehun langsung berjongkok di depan Tao menyamakan tinggi dengan sang baby panda.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun, memegang kedua bahu kecil Tao.

Tao menoleh kearah sang daddy "Ne. aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Tao dengan sambil meyentuh cairan sperma Sehun, yang perlahan mulai luntur karena pengaruh shower.

"Maafkan daddy, harusnya daddy memperingatkanmu" Kata Sehun sambil membelai lembut membersihkan wajah Tao yang masih terdapat sperma.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku… sebenarnya.. memang ingin merasakan.. bagaimana rasanya meminum milik daddy… karena daddy juga pernah merasakan milikku.." kata Tao dengan suara kecil dan malu-malu. Ia terkadang tidak dapat menahan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat setiap kali Sehun melihanya dengan intense atau bersikap romantis pada dirinya. Dengan segera, Tao langsung berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Air panas yang mengucur deras dari shower membuat hawa panas menjadi lebih panas karena aktivitas mereka dan menimbulkan uap panas yang menjadi kabut tipis di sekitar mereka. Meski begitu Sehun masih dapat melihat pipi Tao yang memerah sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh Tao, memegang dagunya agar sang baby panda melihat ke arahnya. Dengan ujung jempolnya, ia mengusap bibir bawah Tao.

"Terima kasih baby, lain kali daddy kau boleh merasakannya" Sehun mencium bibir yang ranum itu sebelum akhirnya mereka menggigit bibir satu sama lain dan mulai berciuman panas. Tangan Tao reflek langsung melingkar pada leher Sehun. Tao bersyukur dirinya tinggi untuk ukuran wanita, jika ia memiliki tinggi rata-rata wanita, mungkin ia harus berjinjit untuk dapat melingkarkan lengannya pada Sehun, dan Sehun harus menunduk lebih turun. Lidah keduanya saling bertarung mencoba untuk menguasai, tapi tentu Sehunlah pemenangnya mengingat ia lebih berpengalaman dari Tao. Hawa menjadi panas disekitar kamar mandi karena aktifitas mereka berdua.

Tao membiarkan Sehun merasakan gua hangat miliknya. Sesekali tao berusaha mencuri-curi masuk kedalam mulut Sehun, tapi lidahnya selalu tertahan dengan milik sang daddy. Terlalu larut dalam ciuman, Sehun menyandarkan tubuh ramping sang baby panda pada dinding dingin bukan shower. Tangan kanan Sehun meremas-remas bokong sintal dan empuk Tao sedangkan yang sebelah mulai nakal dan meraba paha dalam Tao, mengusapnya pelan sebelum melakukan aksi berikutnya.

"Ahhh.. ummpphh…..aumppphhh" Lenguh Tao ditengah ciuman mereka karena tangan nakal Sehun yang mulai mengusap-usap bagian bawahnya. Tidak mau kalah dengan Sehun, Tao kembali memegang milik Sehun dan mengocoknya. Sehun menyeringai karena sang baby panda mencoba untuk bermain bersamanya.

Mereka melepaskan tautan bibir dan mencoba menarik nafas ditengah curahan air shower dan permainan tangan dibagian bawah mereka. Tao berteriak saat Sehun mencubit clitoris Tao dan tiba-tiba memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus yang terkejut hanya dapat meremas kuat milik Sehun. Tubuhnya kaku merasakan sensasi baru itu. Sehun kembali menyeringai karena sang baby panda perlahan melemah karena ulahnya. Tao mencoba untuk tetap bertahan mengocok milik Sehun tapi gerakan jari-jari Sehun memabukannya. Kedua tanganya kembali melingkar pada leher Sehun dan kakinya mulai lemas.

"Kenapa berhenti baby? tidak kuat dengan rangsangan daddy?" Tanya Sehun jahil dan tersenyum puas. Tao tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang sambil mencakar punuk Sehun. Sehun melanjutkan permainannya dalam vagina hangat sang baby panda. Sehun menusuk-nusuk dalam mencari titik Tao sambil membuka-buka jarinya seolah ingin melebarkan akses untuk dirinya nanti. Tangan satunya masih sibuk meremas-remas bokong kenyal Tao sesekali memukulnya gemas.

"Daddy, urghhh... itu.. arghj.. ya.. di.. hmmmpp sana" Sehun menyeringai senang saat ia berhasil menemukan titik Tao, ia mempercepat tusukan jarinya hingga membuat Tao kembali mengerang kencang.

Suara erangan dan desahan seksual Tao memang sangat indah ditelinganya. Ia suka mendengar suara sexy sang anak yang tengah mabuk dalam kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Suara erangan Tao cukup bisa menaikkan intensitas seksual dalam dirinya untuk menyerang sang anak tanpa ampun malam ini.

Tao merasa sudah berada diujung batas. Ia menggigit leher Sehun, sehingga membuatnya sadar dalam lamunan mesumnya. "Daddy... daddy...uurggggg" Tao akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya dengan deras. Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dari Tao dan menjilati cairan sang baby panda yang mengalir di jarinya, menikmati rasa yang dianggapnya "manis" milik Tao.

Tao merasa kosong di bawah sana. Lubang vaginanya terasa gatal seolah menginginkan lebih dari sekedar setelah jari-jari panjangnya Sehun.

"Da.. daddy.. cu.. rang" protest Tao dengan nafas tesengal-sengal dan Sehun hanya tersenyum puas.

"Curang? Bukankah ini yang kau mau baby? Mecoba bermain api dengan daddy dan sekarang…" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dan membuat tao bergidik geli.

"Kau harus menerima hukumannya" bisiknya dengan suara dalam yang sexy. Bibirnya berjalan menciumi wajah tao hingga lidah dan tangan usilnya mulai menjilati dan meraba perlahan bagian paling sensitif Tao yaitu telinga dan leher.

"Daddy… hen.. hentikan .. geli" Titah Tao sambil merasa aneh jika seseorang menyentuh lehernya atau telinganya. Sehun menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Tao, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menghirup aroma wangi dan manis sang baby panda. Sehun menjilati leher Tao dengan pelan sambil sesekali menciumi kulit leher yang berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dibanding kulit putihnya. Sehun memang sengaja melakukannya untuk bermain-main dengan tingkat kegelian Tao untuk merangsang sang baby panda. Sehun menahan keras hasratnya untuk meninggalkan kissmark di leher dan tubuh Tao. Ia tidak mau menodai tubuh bersih sang baby panda sekarang, ia masih harus sabar menunggu sampai Tao menginjak umur dewasa, saat itulah Sehun bisa melakukan semua yang ia mau.

Pemainan Sehun berhasil membuat tubuh tao merasakan sengatan listrik seperti permainan sang daddy yang sebelumnya. Tubuhnya berasa seperti meminum obat perangsang. Lubang vagina nya semakin merasa gatal menunggu sesuatu masuk menerobos masuk mengisinya. Ia ingin Sehun. Ia ingin penis besar dan panjang daddynya berada di dalamnya sekarang.

Ia berusaha berusaha mendorong dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya naik turun untuk melepaskan kukungan kuat tubuh Sehun, mencoba memberi tanda bahwa ia menginginkan sang daddy. Tao mendengar sang daddy mendesah halus ditengah erangannya. Tubuh Sehun semakin menggencet tubuhnya pada tembok belakang, tapi Tao tidak berhenti bergerak. Tao sesuatu yang tumpul dan menonjol, bergesek pelan dari bagian perut bawahnya hingga pusarnya berulang-ulang. Tao sadar bahwa itu adalah penis Sehun. Geliatan tubuhnya kembali merangsang sesuatu yang layu dibawah sana untuk kembali tegang karena bergesekan kulit halus dan lembut Tao.

Mengetahui hal itu, Tao menggeram pelan, ia meruntuki dirinya yang tidak cukup tinggi sehingga penis Sehun tidak bisa langsung masuk kedalamnya. Aksi Tao semakin menjadi-jadi, sekarang ia sengaja menggesekkan pipi-pipi vaginanya pada paha Sehun, membasahinya dengan sisa cairannya, menggoda sang daddy.

"Tsk, anak daddy sudah berani menggoda daddy memang butuh memberi hukuman yang keras." Sehun bersumpah, wajah Tao terlihat lebih cantik, sexy dan juga menggairahkan dengan mata yang layu dan terbuka setengah. Tao bersumpah daddynya tampak seperti macan yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya karena ia terlalu lapar. Tapi memang itu yang sedang ia tunggu. Ia ingin sang macan untuk segera menerkamnya sekarang.

Sehun mematikan curahan air shower supaya ia dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah cantik dan mengundang anaknya. Mata Tao terbuka setengah, bibirnya yang merah dan terbuka sedikit mencoba untuk menarik okaigen masuk kesalam paru-parunya. Pemandangan yang terlihat sangat "lezat" hingga membuat Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan erotis.

"Ce.. cepat.. daddy.. cepat hukum aku… aku ingin daddy.. aku ingin daddy di sini…" Tao yang tidak tahan, menggesek jari-jarinya kedepan dan kebelakang untuk memuaskan hasrat pada dirinya sendiri sambil mendesah.

Melihat itu Sehun langsung menahan tangan Tao "Hei.. Hei... darimana anak daddy bisa tahu hal-hal seperti ini?" tapi Tao tidak menjawab Sehun.

"Daddy… cepat.. masuk ke dalam Tao… Tao ingin daddy.. Tao ingin merasakan rasa penuh saat daddy ada di dalam Tao lagi…Tao ingin daddy mengisi Tao.." Ini kedua kalinya Tao memohon kepadanya. Lima bulan lalu, ia memintanya untuk mengambil keperawanannya, sekarang ia memohon agar Sehun cepat-cepat masuk lubang sempit miliknya. Ia benar-benar seperti kucing yang berada dalam siklus panas dan menginginkan kucing jantan untuk bercinta.

"Shh,, sabar sayang jangan terburu-buru" Sehun tersenyum dan ingin memainkan Tao lebih jauh. Ia mengangkat paha kiri Tao dan melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya, sehingga memberikan akses yang cukup lebar baginya.

Sehun dengan sengaja menggesek penisnya berulang kali dari depan hingga belakang vagina Tao, bermain-main seolah ia hanya akan menggesekan saja tanpa ada keinginan masuk kedalam lubang.

Tao yang tidak tahan lagi segera menuntun penis Sehun dengan tangannya untuk memasukkan nya sendiri. Tapi Sehun langsung menahannya.

"Upps... tidak boleh baby, biarkan daddy bermain dulu"

"Tapi Tao ingin daddy sekarang…" ujar Tao tidak sabar. Tapi Sehun kembali terkekeh melihat bibir cemberut Tao. Sekarang Sehun sadar, Tao mirip seperti kucing pada saat mereka bercinta dan kembali menjadi seperti seorang panda imut pada saat hari-hari biasa.

Tidak sabar dengan daddynya, Tao menaikkan kaki sebelahnya sehingga kedua tangan dan kakinya melingkar sempurna di pinggang dan leher Sehun. Ia mencari rangsangan nyaman sendiri dengan cara menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga pipi vaginanya bergesek dengan dengan ujung belakang penis Sehun dan kembali mendesah dengan sendirinya dengan mata tertutup. Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa Tao memang sudah benar-benar basah dibawah sana, bukan karena air shower tapi cairan cinta Tao sendiri yang mulai keluar lagi.

Mengambil kesempatan ditengah aktivitas solo Tao pada tubuhnya. Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Tao dan langsung menusuk masuk kedalam Tao sedalam mungkin.

"argh!" Tao berseru kesakitan dengan suara melengking khas perempuan sedangkan Sehun menggeram pelan karena Tao masih sempit seperti saat pertama kali saat Sehun memasukinya.

Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun sebentar, air mata kembali mengalir dari pojok matanya, tapi memang ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Sehun mengisi dirinya, mengisi vagina nya yang gatal untuk merasakan penis Sehun bergerak di dalamnya.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan pelan. Kedua tanganya berada di bokong Tao, menahan bobot sang anak yang bersandar di dinding sambil terus meremas-remasnya hingga membuat Tao kembali menggeram. "Daddy… cepeat,, umph.. lebih cepat aku mohon…" Tao terus memohon agar sang daddy dapat bergerak lebih cepat, ia ingin merasakan lebih dari itu. Awalnya Sehun tidak menghiraukan permohonan Tao, tapi otot dinding vagina Tao menghempit kuat penis miliknya dan membuat Sehun juga menjadi tidak sabaran danlangsung mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Tao mengerang kuat. Mereka berdua sedang berada di posisi high of sex, posisi dimana mereka menginginkan satu sama lain.

Desahan dan geraman keluar dari mulut keduanya, air shower yang membasahi tadi sudah tercampur oleh keringat hasil aktivitas panas mereka. Dada mereka saling bertemu dan bergesek satu sama lain. Ciuman demi ciuman dengan lidah saling beradu mereka lakukan saat bibir mereka bertemu.

"D..daddy… ahh… da..daddyyy" Panggilan Tao sungguh menaikkan gairah Sehun.

"D..daddy di situ… ahhh.. ya.. d sa emmmpphh…" Sehun menyerang Tao brutal saat iya menemukan titik Tao. Tao mencakar-cakar punuk sang daddy karena merasakan sensasi sakit tapi juga nyaman.

"Da..d.. ahh.. ak.. khuuu… empphh… k.. kelu… shhh ahhh" Tao tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia sudah berada di ujung. Tao sudah hampir keluar saat Sehun tiba-tiba memperlambat gerakannya dan kemudian berhenti. Sehun menurunkan kedua kaki Tao dan melepas tautan mereka.

"Kenapa berhenti" ujar Tao sambil memasang muka kesal pada sang daddy.

"Shh.. tenanglah princess, daddy akan mengajarkan padamu posisi-posisi sex yang berbeda dan lebih memuaskan" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Berbaliklah menghadap tembok" titah Sehun. Menjadi anak yang penurut, Tao melakukan apa diperintah Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Tao dari belakang sambil meremas-remas gunung kembar Tao. Sesuatu yang tumpul kembali terasa menusuk-nusuk vagina Tao. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Tao untuk kembali merasakan penis panjang dan besar Sehun kembalik menusuk-nusuk didalamnya. Tao sadar apa maksud sehun Dengan posisi ini. Lidah dan gigi Sehun kembali memainkan telinga Tao, sedangkan sebelah tangan Sehun kembali memainkan clitoris dan satunya masih memainkan puting Tao. Hal ini membuat tingkat kenikmatan Tao bertambah, ia merasakan banyak sensasi dalam 1 posisi dan ini membuatnya semakin mengerang kuat seperti seekor kucing betina yang diperkosa oleh kawanan kucing jantan.

"Da..daddy… d..daddyy" panggil Tao di sela-sela erangannya. Tao mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada leher Sehun yang ada di belakangnya, Ia beberapa kali mencuri-curi ciuman Sehun di tengah aktivitas mereka. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kembali merasa bahwa ia berada di ujung, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. Sehun, tahu bahwa sang baby panda sudah berada di pengujungnya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Tao lebih dekat sehingga Tao bersandar sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Tangan kanan Tao masih terlingkar pada leher Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya. Tao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mengerang sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan keluar. Tao keluar saat Sehun meremas kuat dada dan clitorisnya dan menusukkan penisnya sangat dalam, menyebabkan Tao mengerang seperti berteriak dan memanggil daddy nya.

Saat Sehun merasakan cairan Tao melumuri penisnya, Sehun memberikan beberapa tusukan terakhir pada sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan bahwa ia sudah diujung. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari Tao. Tao merasa lemas, kakinya terasa seperti Jelly, ia tidak sanggup lagi berdiri dan hanya bersandar pada Sehun sebagai tumpuan. Sehun menduduk kan Tao pada lantai kamar mandi, dan kemudian mengocok cepat penisnya.

Melihat daddynya yang sedang berusaha mengocok dirinya sendiri. Tao kembali tergerak untuk melakukannya lagi. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia menghentikan gerakan sang daddy dan kembali berlutut dihadapannya dan mulai mengocok pelan.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya, aku ingin merasakan milik daddy" ucap Tao sebelum akhirnya memasukkan benda tumpul yang panjang dan keras itu kedalam mulutnya.

Dengan kehandalan lidah dan tangan Tao, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya membuat Sehun keluar. Sebelum mengeluarkannya, Sehun sudah memperingatkan Tao terlebih dulu agar sang baby panda tidak tersedak dengan cairan itu.

Sehun menarik keluar dari mulut Tao saat cairan putih mulai keluar dari ujung penis itu. Melihat itu, Tao dengan segera kembali mengemut ujung penis sang daddy, dengan tangan masih mengocok cepat, agar keluar semakin banyak. Tao bisa merasakan rasa kental yang asin, lengket dan juga hambar didalam mulutnya, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ia meminum cairan itu sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Puas dengan aksinya, Tao mendongak kearah Sehun. Sisa cairan sperma masih tersisa di pojok bibir Tao. Sehun berlutut didepan Tao, menangkup sisi kanan wajah sang anak dan menciumnya mesra. Tidak ada lidah yang bertaut, yang ada hanyalah bibir melekat satu sama lain.

"Ternyata rasanya tidak enak" protes Tao tapi Sehun hanya menganggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih sayang, kau membuat stress daddy hilang hari ini" ujar Sehun sambil mengusap pelan pipi Tao.

"Bukankah aku calon istri daddy? Jadi sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu daddy menghilangkan stress daddy" Kekeh Tao, dan jawaban itu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya, kau calon istri daddy yang cantik dan manja" balas Sehun.

"Lalu, kapan daddy akan mulai bercerita masalah daddy denganku?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Sehun tersentak.

"Aku sudah 16 tahun daddy, meski aku manja, aku sudah mulai dewasa, daddy sudah bisa menceritakan semuanya denganku dan bisa berpikir secara dewasa"

Sehun menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil kearah Tao.

"Ya, kau benar, mungkin daddy memang harus mulai bercerita tentang semuanya padamu. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus memberitahu daddy. Darimana kau belajar tetang blowjob, handjob dan belajar menyentuh dirimu sendiri? Daddy tidak percaya jika kau bilang itu adalah insting, kau tidak pandai berbohong Tao" Sehun melihat Tao dengan tatapan intense

"Erm….. insiting daddy, benar insiting.." tawa Tao terpaksa.

"Ya…. Insiting… Seperti seorang seorang anak kecil bisa menulis sendiri tanpa ada yang mengajarkan mereka bagaimana, lalu kau ingin daddy percaya dengan ucapanmu bahwa itu insting?" Jawab Sehun sinis.

Tao benar-benar skakmat. Ia kehabisan kata-kata sekarang.

Dengan muka merah padam Tao menjawab Sehun dengan suara kecil, bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa? Suaramu terlalu kecil bagaimana daddy bisa mendengarmu?"

Wajah Tao semakin merah padam seperti Tomat.

"Da.. dari internet… aku melihat.. vi..video po..porno.." Tao menjawab dengan terbata-bata takut jika Sehun menghukumnya.

"Sudah kuduga…. At least, kau tidak tahu karena mempraktekannya dengan temanmu. Mengingat kau sudah bukan lagi seorang perawan, daddy takut kalau kau berbuat macam-macam diluar sepengetahuan daddy karena ingin tau tentang sex"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang lain selain daddy! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memasukiku selain daddy. Aku bukan gadis murahan, yang tidur dengan siapa saja. Aku hanya mau tidur dengan daddy, aku bukan pelacur" Jawab Tao cepat, membantah Sehun sebelum Sehun menarik konklusi yang salah.

"Hei.. hei.. daddy tidak menyebutmu gadis murahan. Daddy hanya ingin tau darimana kau belajar hal semacam ini, bukan berarti daddy menganggap gadis daddy pelacur. Daddy hanya tahu, daddy tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu untuk menyakitimu, maafkan daddy" Sehun langsung memeluk Tao erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"La.. lalu apakah daddy juga akan memarahiku karena aku menonton video porno?" Tanya Tao polos.

"Tidak, menurut daddy normal bagi seseorang untuk melihat video porno. Bahkan daddy dulu juga sering"

"Tapi daddy laki-laki, aku kan perempuan. Tidak seharusnya aku menonton hal seperti itu"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Sehu enteng.

"Ka.. karena.. aku ingin daddy puas denganku, aku tidak mau menjadi calon istri yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sex" jawab Tao malu sambil melihat ke lantai kamar mandi.

Sehun tertawa keras. Ia tidak menyangka sang anak rela melakukan ini dan itu agar Sehun tidak kecewa pada saat mereka bercinta.

"Kenapa tertawa" ujar Tao kesal.

Sehun mencoba menjawab, tapi ia masih ingin tertawa. Tao memukul bahu Sehun lemah karena malu.

"Kapan pertama kali kau menonton film porno itu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung mata karena tertawa.

Wajah Tao kembali merah padam. "A..akhir taun lalu saat menginggalkanku sendirian di rumah karena daddy pergi ke Busan saat akhir pekan"

"Hmmm... lalu apa Daddy bisa menyimpulkan bahwa selaim faktor teman, kau ingin melakukannya dengan daddy karena sebenarnya Tao juga tergoda oleh video-video itu?"

Tao benar-benar terpojok, ia hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah yang makin merah mendengar Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, anaknya memang mudah sekali ditebak. Tapi, memang ada baiknya juga Tao melihat video-video tersebut.

"Lain kali ajak daddy jika kau ingin menontonnya baby, daddy dengan senang hati membantumu untuk langsung mempraktekannya."

"Daddy mesum, aku benci daddy" ujar Tao kesal

"Daddy juga mencintai, princess" Sehun mengecup pipi Tao. "Juga baby panda daddy yang tersayang" lanjutnya.

"Sekarang, sebagai hukumannya menonton diam-diam Tao harus menemani daddy mandi"

"Ehh? Tapi Tao lelah daddy, tao sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Bagian bawah Tao sakit sekarang" Sifat manja Tao mulai keluar. Sehun teringat kejadian lima bulan lalu dimana Tao mengeluh sakit dibagian bawahnya sehingga harus dikompres karena Sehun tidak melakukanya dengan lembut.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan princess? 3 hari lagi kau ujian, kau tidak boleh jatuh sakit. Apa kau mau daddy yang memandikanmu?" Sehun kembali tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku sudah besar daddy, aku tidak perlu daddy untuk memandikanku" Jawab Tao cepat.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi?" Tao memang tidak pernah bisa menang besilat lidah dengan Sehun. Ia selalu saja berhasil memojokkan Tao.

"Kau tidak menolak baby, kau harus mandi kalo tidak besok kau bisa flu" Senyuman Sehun masih terpasang di sudut bibirnya, dan ini membuat Tao khawatir, karena ia berpikir bahwa ini bukan hanya akan menjadi sekedar "mandi".

Benar saja, malam itu menjadi mandi yang paling lama bagi Tao. Sedangkan Sehun? ia berpikir pulang kerumah disaat stress itu adalah hal yang tidak buruk, karena ada seseorang yang bisa menghiburnya luar dan dalam.

.-.**Fin**.-.

* * *

><p>hi! .-.<p>

sorry kalau misalnya smutnya kurang hot .-. maklum saya masih agak amatir dan masih mencoba untuk belajar lebih baik .-.

Tadaa! saya persembahkan chapter 2 ini untuk kalian! saya menulis agak lambat karena banyak ide baru yang terus bermunculan dan membuat saya tergiur untuk menulisanya sedikit-sedikit karena takut lupa sehingga semuanya setengah-setengah sobss ;-; /okay maafkan curhat saya yang panjang/

Thank you for all the reviews that you gave me! I really appreciate it! bener-bener membangun saya untuk tetap menulis! untuk :

✪ **krispandataozi **✪** Ko Chen Teung **✪ **KissKris **✪** baby panda93 **✪** 9394loves **✪ **RassAff **✪** septhaca **✪ **coffe507 **✪ **Xyln **✪** gyusatan **✪** Kirei Thelittlethieves **✪ **Aiko **✪ **Michishige **✪ **LVenge **✪** unique fire **✪ **AulChan12 **✪ **marchtaotao **✪** cho hyena **✪ **junghyema **✪** ShinJiWoo920202 **✪** aldifirdaus63 **✪ **Dandeliona96 **✪** Guest **✪** renren **✪ **princess huang **✪** Taorin **✪** Ekso **✪** rilakkuma peach panda **✪** lsst **✪** bellasung21 **✪** Rly. **✪** pengkritik**

;www; benar-benar termakasih banyakkk untuk kaliann!

p.s account saya ini saya pakai hanya untuk posting cerita saja, kalau membaca dan menulis review saya memakai account saya yang satunya :3

tolong beri saya review! :D

semakin banyak review saya akan semakin terpacu untuk menulis lebih hehe ^^


End file.
